


Without them there.

by BLUKWolf



Series: We'll figure out the details later [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Implied Gaara/Naruto if you squint really hard, Kakashi knows what Naruto wants to talk about, Letters, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Naruto Epilogue Compliant, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-War, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, but he doesn't want to hear it, he's afraid of losing him, mentioned Suigetsu, soulmates and star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUKWolf/pseuds/BLUKWolf
Summary: He remembered what Naruto said about star-crossed lovers, about soulmates and how the blonde had asked him once, at the very end of the war, if he had ever thought of going home to someone.With someone.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: We'll figure out the details later [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917739
Kudos: 59





	Without them there.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, English is not my first language so bear with me.
> 
> I had this planned for a while and honestly i don't know where this is going but apparently this a thing now so.
> 
> Gaara/Naruto mentioned and only kind of hinted because I love that pairing<3

_Hey guys!_

_I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark these past few weeks. They were, uh. They were something else, but everything is Sasuke's fault, I swear. I was only there as a witness and I have like ten other people who would definitely tell you the same._

_But, basically. The bastard, somehow, promised himself away. As in, marriage away. I guess his non-existent social skills finally kicked in to land us on that mess, but everything's good now, and he's been grumbling a lot about it but you should have seen his face when Tomoko-chan kissed him out of nowhere when we met to have lunch! He was frozen, shocked! It was so funny! And then she started to explain how his actions the night before had been more than a little platonic and how that little knick-knack he gave her was seen as a way of promising himself in marriage and Kami, sensei! He needs some advice so maybe you could ask for a little bit and send it our way in your next letter? He seriously, honest to God needs it._

_If you were wondering, he's fine. He was fine with it because the asshole recognized it was his fault, so no. We didn't put in jeopardy our lives or Konoha's reputation. Only Sasuke's pride, dignity and reputation suffered this time._

_Which is wonderful.._

_He says hello, by the way._

_The other night we camped in a place close to Taki, it was just a clearing in the middle of the forest but I guess it was the highlight of my entire week because the stars were beautiful! I didn't know there were so many constellations with meanings and personifications. I don't know if any of you knew, but there's one called Orion that it's supposedly about a hunter, and then another called Pegasus because it's a winged horse, and there's another one Sasuke said was about twins, or something like that, I didn't pay too much attention to him because he was kind of half drunk and I really wanted to keep looking at the stars._

_Ero-sennin once told me a tale about two people who fell in love but were never able to be with each other, and then I met another person who told me about star-crossed lovers and soulmates, and how the stars are usually part of that fantasy because they're unreachable._

_It was kind of sad._

_Sasuke looked sick when listening to it. I don't know why and I didn't asked him because he looked really bad but, sometimes I think about it and I guess we're kind of soulmates? I'm not sure, it's one of those topics we still can't talk about because it's too much and sometimes is too awkward, but if we're not that, then what are we?_

_Oh! Anyways, sensei! I have great news for you, and I'm sure you're going to like it because you're a pervert and a Icha Icha fan, but Ero-sennin's editor contacted me sometime during the last three months because apparently Ero-sennin appointed me as his… heir? I'm not sure, I don't remember what exactly he told me, but there's going to be another book, the final one actually, and there's people interested in making it into a movie with Koyuki-san as the lead actress! Do you remember her? We're meeting up next week to go over a few things with her about the contract and the books._

_Sorry I couldn't tell you! It was supposed to be a secret until everything was cleared out and now that that's done, I can finally do it! I wanted to ask about your advice because you've read those books millions of times and apparently, the last book isn't finished at all because Ero-sennin never got around to do so, but, well._

_I'm going to finish it._

_It's probably going to end up in a disaster, and I was really panicked about the whole thing but Sasuke and I talked about it, like, actually talked! And he said it would be a good way to pass off time and to honor my godfather and his legacy, whatever that means._

_Sasuke seemed…. Excited. Which was weird, but then he told me that he finally had something he could hold against you Kakashi because you wouldn't know the epilogue but he would, and yeah. I can totally understand him._

_It's petty but it's revenge for when 'cute little genin had to help their poor old sensei with his paperwork' so yeah. Completely justified._

_Anyways, we're heading to Kumo next. B send me a letter the day before to tell me something about a memorial. It's being done to honor those who died during the war, but he wants to do something special to commemorate all the jinchuurikis who fell at Akatsuki's hands._

_B said something about flowers and seals, so I'm trying to learn all I can about them because this is really important to me, and Sasuke is reluctant about it because he's scared I'm going to end up messing with something that would cause both our deaths but he's being a drama queen, which mind you, someone called him that during our stay with Team Taka. I think it was Suigetsu, but I'm not too sure._

_And. Well._

_Gaara's coming too, so small mercies I guess._

_I really want to see him, though. I miss him._

_And. Uhm, it's been almost a year, and Sasuke and I. We're doing fine. It's been difficult, sometimes, and there are times when we still want to punch each other and send each other to the other side of the Moon, but we're doing alright. I mean, I knew it wouldn't be done in the blink of an eye, but I'm really grateful for this, for getting to know him this way._

_I think he too is. I shouldn't be telling you this, because it's private and Sasuke would kill me if he knows, but. But he cried the other day, really hard. He cried and he said a couple of things that hurt and others that made sense. But we're fine._

_We're getting there._

_There's something I want to talk to you about, Kakashi. It's private, and you'd be the best shot at it. And I know Baa-chan still hasn't appointed you as Rokudaime, so maybe we could meet up?_

_It's really important. For me, I guess, and eventually for you and for Sakura-chan._

_It's important, that's it. And I need advice. And who better than my poor, old sensei to turn to, right?_

_Well! There's tons of things I would love to talk to you about but we have to move out right now if we want to be in Kumo by tomorrow night._

_I hope you're fine and eating well and sleeping healthy amounts of time, sensei. Please stop pulling all-nighters to aid in whatever you can, it's okay to take a break once in a while. Sasuke said hello, again, but to Sakura-chan; he send a little something he found during our visit to Ame that he thinks you would enjoy!_

_He also says to tell Sai to stop sending his, and I quote "ugly-ass, horrid stupid paintings" because he doesn't like to be painted that way. There's nothing wrong with it but Sasuke's a drama queen, Suigetsu's words._

_And please, please tell Yamato-taichou to take care and make sure Baa-chan is eating something aside from sake and dango. Tell the others hi for me!_

_I miss you all guys!_

.

  
Kakashi tore his eyes away, a small lump lodged in his throat when the Hokage laughed.

"Brat, does he thinks all I eat is dango and sweets? Please, he oughts to know me better." 

He saw Shizune sending a dirty glare her way, the Hokage hunching a little with a click of her tongue. Her eyes moved over the letter once more, adamant on reading everything a second time to make sure there was nothing she had missed. 

"Well, what do you think?" She asked, lifting her eyes and looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Kakashi shrugged. "Don't give me that attitude, Hatake. He's asking to speak with you, privately. If it's not a long-awaited confession, then it's bound to be something else."

The silver-haired nin went stiff, the lump in his throat disappearing all-together with the clench of his jaw. She couldn't really make it easier for him, right? 

"Maa, Tsunade-sama. Who knows what goes through Naruto's mind?" 

Her honey, colored eyes lifted towards him, hardened and perhaps a little demanding. It didn't help that the letter was deposited on the desk with a delicacy he hadn't know she was capable of until Naruto's letters started to arrive. 

"He mentioned Koyuki-san, so I guess he's going to be there for a while, the woman is rather fond of him. As half the world is, right now," she tsked again, waving her hand at Shizune while the other woman nodded and disappeared outside the office, "I'll send him a letter with when and where you're going to meet him. Now scram, I have other things to do."

"Tsunade-sama, I don't think–"

"He's asking for you, Kakashi," her eyes pierced right through him, seeing his doubts and fears written rather plainly on his face, even with his mask on. It was unnerving and Kakashi felt naked, "We knew it was a possibility this could happen, and yet we let him go because it was the least we could do after he saved us time and time again. And now he wants to see you, and I know you want to see him. Both of them. So don't fight against it, and go. Take Sakura with you if it makes you feel better, the other two if you want as well."

Kakashi stayed rooted to his spot, his eyes looking out the window but not seeing anything at all. 

He had wanted to speak with Naruto since before he left, an urgency clawing at his chest when Sasuke came back with them, looking rather subdued and a little bit smug. Both of them sporting smiles that reached their eyes and never looking at each other to the eyes, but not avoiding their gazes either. 

He couldn't forget his words, the day when Naruto had announced he was leaving alongside Sasuke, looking both determinated and scared. Sakura had wanted to go with them, had demanded to be included, and it had been painful when Sasuke shot down the idea without a moment's hesitation.

She had looked angry, furious even, and heartbroken. Every member of the team had waited for Naruto to complain and accept her, to smile and say 'sure thing, Sakura-chan!'. But Naruto had ducked his head, telling her softly how they needed to do this alone. 

_I'm sorry, Sakura_. _But this is something that needs to be done by the both of us._ He had looked heartbroken too. The blue in his eyes duller. And then he'd said the words Kakashi hadn't expected to hear, especially from him. _We both need to learn to coexist without this void between us._

Kakashi swallowed, the dryness in his mouth making it difficult and slightly painful, because Naruto had asked about soulmates, mused about them while asking, almost absentmindedly if that's what he and Sasuke were.

"We talked a few times before he left, when I reached the subject about a prosthetic arm," Tsunade's voice snapped him to attention, seeing the woman lean forward on her seat, "I know you were his genin sensei, but you looked more after the Uchiha than the other two. Hell, I'm going to be honest and say that neither Sakura nor Naruto should've call you 'sensei' at all. But they do, because they care about you and they both see you as not only a friend, but the one who teached them the basics, at least. The one who saved the three of them from what could've been a horrid mission."

Shame burned through him, his fists tightening and his mind whispering at him how bad he had been, how little attention he had paid to his both students, the two that had stayed with him and keep calling and looking at him for advice, as if he were worthy of giving it. 

"Naruto has a lot of layers, Kakashi. Sasuke too, for that matter. And he's asking about whether they're soulmates or not. He's scared, I can tell just by reading this letter, and he's been out of Konoha before and let me tell you, he's seen and done things you may not want to hear or accept," her eyes shifted, as did his. Kakashi learned forward, brow creased while staring intently at her face, "he's not a child, Kakashi. I don't think the village gave him a lot of room to be one, and he's used to be alone, I know that much, but now he doesn't have to. He has people who cares about him now, and he's reaching out to that same people looking for guidance."

She stared pointedly at him, her hands clasped in front of her face while the afternoon sun reflected off of her eyes, making them warmer and fiercer. He reminded himself that this woman was a Sannin, and the closest thing Naruto had to a mother, whether he liked it or not. 

"You may not like it, but right now he's changing, his mind is going places where neither you nor Sakura or the rest of his friends would be able to follow."

And that was it, wasn't it? That Naruto was out there, enjoying his life because he had won a war. He and Sasuke had won a war that seemed impossible at first glance. They had conquered, survived a Goddess and survived each other and they had found a middle ground between them that they wanted to cross. That they needed to cross if they wanted to be at peace with each other and their decisions, and how they had affected them both.

They wanted to heal, and Kakashi knew it. Sakura knew it, too. 

They just couldn't understand why they had to do it without them being there. 

The heaviness in his body increased, a slight ache building behind his ribs and throbbing painfully. The silver-haired nin dropped a little, his eyes sliding from the surface of the desk to Tsunade's face, adorned with an understanding gaze and a small, gentle smile. 

"I can't assure you anything, Kakashi. But is better to be honest than to hold on to regrets. Right now he needs you. It's up to you whether you want to take the risk and tell him, or not. I won't push you, and certainly Sakura either."

He nodded, numbly, and left through the window. 

He remembered what Naruto said about star-crossed lovers, about soulmates and how the blonde had asked him once, at the very end of the war, if he had ever thought of going home to someone. With someone. 

Kakashi had curved his eyes on a smile, and instead slung an arm around Naruto's shoulders and congratulated him for his birthday. 


End file.
